What Lurks Beneath
by Roushijin
Summary: He keeps calm for the meeting, as Rin preformed her little show. Innocently flirting with the guest. Waiting, biding his time. Sesshomaru would give her a lesson of who is to be tempted.
1. Touching the Surface

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.

It's depressing I know…OMG! I'm soooo sorry that my chapter did not post! I couldn't believe it when I went to check it out my Review's, the chapter wasn't there!

I wrote over a billion pages, not that many..hehehe, but it felt like it.

If you get lost, which I know that's impossible for my Reader's because you're so smart, Rin is twenty-one and this is in the future with traditional perks.

**Enjoy!**

Clawed hands fisted against the armrest, golden irises casting a narrow gaze upon her. Flirting, giggling at comments, brushing up against the general so purely with naiveté. This was supposed to me a counsel meeting of the up most importance, instead everyone was lost in lax conversation.

Sesshomaru's throne chair seemed distant from hers, seated only four seats down, next to that general. The inuyoukai's body flexed with fury, keeping perfectly still, focusing on her form intently with impatients.

Brushing her arm ever so slightly against the generals, catching his full attention at the light touch.

Nostrils flared as the youkai Lord caught the innocent action. Rin did this every meeting or event, which is almost every damn day. She did this every damn time, always winning, but not tonight.

'I will show her..' Sesshomaru seethed from his position, zoning in on her ever action. 'She will know who is Master in this land.'

Finally sweet chocolate eyes rose to his.

Too fixated upon the flirtatious action, the inuyoukai orbs snapped to hers. His eyes commanding her, telling her so sit next to him, but she only gave him an engaging smile. Turning her interest once again to the general. It would have been so easy for Sesshomaru to kill the general, so instant. One of his clawed hands flexed at the notion, but he would wait. Letting Rin perform her little show, letting her ignite his youkai into a frenzy ofrage.

Shifting his stature, he would bide his time…

* * *

After the dinner, Rin knew Sesshomaru would be hot on her trail after all the guest left. As she elegantly walked outside to the entrance doors, the general was in pursuit of her eye.

The generals hand grazed her elbow, catching her attention. Rin revolved around, hoping it was not her Lord, only to see a young man, not her intense Lord. Sighing inwardly, Rin smiled brightly as the general lifted the back of her hand to his lips. Giving a her a sensual chaste kiss to her hand.

"It was a pleasure to have the chance to be acquainted with the infamous Lady Rin." The general haughtily remarked, without realizing amber eyes throwing daggers at his back.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine. Thank you, for visiting as well." Rin replied playfully, keeping it hidden with tone, watching Sesshomaru silently snarl.

The general's Lord, Lord of the Southern Land, called him forth, finally! Leaving Rin to make her hasty retreat, seeing that Sesshomaru still had one guest to deal with.

* * *

The young woman's heart raced with excitement as she ran up the stairs, carefully moving up the steps in her heals, her silk gown train flowing behind her. The black fabric glistening, causing her jet black tresses to appear like strands of silk. Pacing quickly, Rin heard the entrance doors close, making it to her room, seemed all the more wanting.

He was going to teach her a lesson, she saw it in his amber eyes. Biting her lip, Rin leaned against the left wall of the hall. Her chest heaving for air, as her breast strained against the fitting silk gown. Glancing down, Rin noticed the silk lacing to her heels were loose. Tucking a fallen lock of hair back into the high bun atop her head, she bent over to tie the lace back pulling the lace to a tight knot just below her knee.

Amber eyes flickered through the dark hall, narrowed upon the bent form. Rising from her stupor, she was paralyzed.

"Damn." Rin muttered softly, backing up slowly before turning for a dash…

**...Until Next Time**

Okay, I know, cliffies are in my nature, but this story is to keep you busy while I work on my other one. It takes way to much work to just let out my chapter for His Lost Bride, so I thought I would make you happy and give you this while I work on it.

Hehehe, so how do you like that? This is just alittle cute story, nothing big or flashy. Just something to make you hot at night..hahaha.

Well Review please, I don't mind. Yes I know the chapters are short, but that's the way it will be..hehehe.


	2. Close Beneath

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I do not own any part of Inuyasha stuff.

I know, cry with me. Sooo, I love how I have those awesome Reviewer's who are loving my stories. I love you guys…starts crying I love it when you people Reviews, especially those who have Reviewed before.

Gosh, thank you people!

**Enjoy!**

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru scoffed at her word, he golden eyes stalking her movement, Rin's luscious body gliding temptingly underneath the silk gown. Treading with great ease toward her wanton figure, Rin's body shook with anticipation, hearing his boots calming meet against the stone floor.

A gasp escaped her pink lips, as a calloused hand swiftly fist into her midnight tresses above her nape. She was caught like prey, his body taking control over hers, instantly with the up most precision.

Quickly Rin gripped his wrist that held her mane with her left hand, suddenly letting out a breathe, she was forced back aggressively. The soft body of her back met with the stone fortress of Sesshomaru's chest. Firmly clutching his fist, he pulled the mass of jet hair to rest the back of his fist against collar bone, compelling her to arch.

Rin innocently placed her right hand to his right hip for balance. Holding back a moan when she felt his muscle tighten under the palm, she couldn't help but giggle with excitement. His youkai howled he take her, show her that she belonged to him. Sesshomaru alone.

"Do you find something amusing?" Sesshomaru didn't find the action too innocent nor did he want her giggling.

Oh, did she love it when he talked to her while he was angry. Rin tingled all over from the shire roughness of it all, the demand to be feared. He would grow so impatient when she wouldn't comply so easily. A sly, devious smirked edged against her lips.

"Oh," Her voice drawled out seductively, ever so slightly skimming her fingers down his hip, "This little spout wouldn't be about a general, My Lord?"

The aura that radiated around his body spiked at the mention of that general, Rin had proven her point. The grip in her hair only tightened, giving her the delicious shiver of his dominance.

"That general…" He whispered, the dark underlining of his tone held jealousy and undeniable hate. "I should kill him…"

Claws sensually slid to her side, then waist, jerking her back flush to him. Sesshomaru could smell her sweet, voluptuous scent. The spice called to him, enticed his body to play, to act in response. The tender scent from her hair, asked for his notice.

Rin could hear his teeth grinding, she could feel the muscle of his arm next to her side, contract. 'Whose winning here? You or I?' Silently laughing to herself, Rin eased her gentle fingers away from his wrist, gliding them softly up his arm, acting as though she didn't hear the deep moan be held back by him.

Finally he released the hold on her completely, stepping away, realizing her game. 'Not this time dear wife.'

>>>>>>>>>>>**Until Next Time**

Muhahahaha, Jump off the Cliff!

Weeell, how do you like that saucy stuff. This has to be like the loooongest almost lemon in the world…hahaha.

Hmm, I hope you liked it. Once against I know it's short, sorry. Deal with it..hehehe.

Review if you want a good hot night.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Me no own sexy Inuyasha.

It's okay, we can riot together. Weeeell, let's just say I slacked of because I had alittle party-party. Hehehehe, sooo I was just alittle late for updating.

I'm extremely pleased that my Reviewer's are enjoying the saucy mix in the story. Buuut sadly like you think, the lemon will not end there. This story is for practice and experimentations. So lots of little events will occur to make all my Readers nights more enjoyable…..hehehehehe.

Gosh, I enjoy my Readers. I sincerely do. You people make me soooo happy. I laugh at many of the zealous Readers, who are into it and Review with the awesomeness comment in the world. I love you guys. Please, feel free to leave more in the future. I enjoy reading all of them and knowing your thoughts. And so far, they are all good. Thank you! Hahahaha.

**:Enjoy:**

* * *

Sesshomaru held his breathe, refusing to let her scent win this war. Pale cheeks were now flush with excitement, youthful ample breast shown great tension to the gown. Rin's lovely slender body, leant into the wall, gasping. His stern eyes had already lost the battle.

He treaded forward, he was going to have her now, and with no regard to who might see. As he advanced forward, Rin made no attempts to dash away, she had finally realized it was futile to make a hasty escape.

"This is pointless, why waste your precious time on me? You have plenty of other youthful youkai women." Her silky voice spoke flawlessly.

She glanced at him from the corner of her seducing cinnamon gaze. A predator was all she could see, she, his prey. Unlike her other flirtatious events, leading to Sesshomaru's lessons. This time, her lesson would be different…

Rin knew that Sesshomaru was going to ensure she never pull another stunt like tonight, ever again.

"I desire no youkai wench. I have never made any stipulations toward women, since you have been in my life." He replied with a snap, his voice strained with irritation of her constant prodding.

Chills broke throughout her body, as she bit her lip once more. His voice causing her thighs to unconsciously massaged together. Rin panted, glaring at his ever nearing boots. Her body was already in want mode and she couldn't contain the stimulating gist of his aggressive front he had placed.

Sesshomaru calmly stalked toward her, his body casting an intimidating shadow upon her slightly hunched form. Reaching out with his left hand, curling a finger under her chin, he jerked her perfect face to his. Chocolate hazed orbs met intense ambers.

Gently, Sesshomaru rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, halting her attack from her teeth upon the soft flesh. Leaning ever so slowly, the inuyoukai ran clawed fingers of his right hand sensually at the base of her throat. Lightly seizing the ivory neck, pushing into her small form with his masculine one, forcing her into the wall roughly.

"I desire…" His breath rushing across her faintly parted lips, his tone low, full of masculinity that he only gave to her.

'Oh, dear kami!' Rin's thought as her thighs quivered.

A smirk tugged upon her husbands skillful lips. His strong chest pressed into to her pert breasts, his thighs wedged in-between her silken ones. Sesshomaru slid his left hand that clasped her throat, downward through the valley of her breasts. Her silk gown tinkling the coarse skin of his hand, as he continued descending...

Her adorable flat tummy.

Her cute dainty waist.

Her exquisite round hip.

Her smooth thigh.

Sesshomaru clasped his claws under the back of her leg aggressively, silently ordering her to hug it around his waist, leaning his torso further into her spread thighs. His warmth invading hers. Youkai ears heard the soft moan flutter out of wonderful, pink lips. He dipped his head leisurely, touching her nose with his affectionately.

"I desire only you." Sesshomaru whispered huskily, claiming her mouth with vigor.

With animalistic hostility, he parted her lips, slanting his mouth over hers, demanding participation. His velvet tongue darted into her hot little mouth. He could feel his body constrict with rushing need of the captive in his arms.

Rin's heart burst with unexplainable heat. Instantly she touched his in turn, diving a deft hand into his glossy silver hair behind his head, clasping him in a violent kiss, placing her other hand against the side of his neck. His pulse, thrummed frantically under her cool caress. A silent growl vibrating through his chest and throat causing her to arch into his firm body, forcing Sesshomaru to groan into the kiss.

Tilting away slightly, Sesshomaru carefully grazed his fangs over that delectable lower lip of hers, then snatched the intriguing flesh between his lips, sucking on it slightly before releasing it.

"Tell me, why do continue flaunting yourself like a common whore?" Sesshomaru snarled with poison that seemed so dark, stipulate, deadly inches from her kiss-swollen lips.

Rin narrowed her eyes defiantly, yanking her chin from his fingers. Turning her gaze down the hall, peering into the dim light further along the hallway, lifting her nose in the air.

"Why should it matter? You have that little maid doing worse with you." Rin quipped, scowling.

* * *

:**Until Next Time**:

Hahahaha…now I know what teen boys go through, when they talk about sexual frustration…hehehehe.

How do you like this little hot scene? It's unfolding slowly but surely. I hope you like it. I'm exploring my writing expertise, and I hope it's good for my Readers.

I aim to please..hehehehe. Soooooo, why are you just sitting there, debating whether to Review or not? Review damn it! If you don't Review me, then you don't deserve to read my stories..hahahaha. I'm serious. Stop reading and Review..hehehe. .'''''


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Me no own sexy Inuyasha.

Wow, I love my new enthusiastic Review's…Not to mention I wanted to update for the hasty little Reviewer's who have gave the darndest little comments I have ever read..heheheheh

The story will have alittle bit of the last chapter in it, sorry. I made a slight error. Please just ignore that..hehehehehe

Like I said, I love my Review's and Reader's. I want to make them happy because in the end that makes me happy. Thank you for all the..hehehe, funny Review's. Keep it up. Reviewing makes me work quicker anyways..heheheheh..

**ENJOY!**

* * *

:**Five Days Before**: 

"Rin," Sesshomaru sighed with frustration, "I have no time for your…"

Wrapping cutely into the deep, navy blue silk sheets, Rin stretched out like a cat. Arching her body, and writhing with the pleasure of moving her sleepy muscles. Knowing his youkai gaze was securely upon her form, seething.

Letting the sentence slowly fade, his eyes gleamed with the feast before him. Who could resist such a temptation such as her, even the great inuyoukai could not oppose her alluring aura. It was not a fair game.

"I must say," Rin's voice was so pronounced and flowed elegance, "Sesshomaru, since you seem to be overflowed with work…"

Stopping her sweet little speech, sliding off the massive feathered bed, Rin gripped the silk sheets around her petite form. Holding the dark fabric in such a way that exposed her glorious, creamy legs, she turned her exposed back to him.

The maid, shyly knocked against the massive doors. A young woman entered, bowing respectfully, but not before catching Rin's narrowed eyes. Quickly the maid hastened into taking the dirty clothes, and retreating from the room. Rin loathed her, that damn maid had spoke of many things concerning Sesshomaru this past week. Many things concerning of seducing him and that he would more than likely comply, Seeing that he doesn't find his wife enough to sedate his needs.

"…I shall get you to make time." Rin spoke with a growl. Making sure her husband knew that she was second in command.

Sesshomaru wanted to so desperately rip his clothes off and join her once again at hearing such a declaration. Smirking as he noticed the death glare she threw toward the maid, he chuckled to himself. Finding it rather amusing, he only spun her around, placed a loving chaste kiss upon her lips, and left her to her thoughts. Not realizing the trouble he would soon suffer through.

* * *

:**Present Time**: 

"What?" Sesshomaru yelled, grabbing her jaw, shoving her face upward to look at him. His eyes pierced hers with crimson fury, pressing as close as their bodies would allow.

"Don't act so surprised," Rin spoke meekly, not even trying to struggle against his firm grip upon her jaw and his body so haughtily flush to hers, "I heard her speaking to the other maids-"

The sentence was moaned sharply away as Sesshomaru suddenly ground his hips into hers, placing her other leg around his waist, keeping his hand unyielding upon her jaw, making her watch his passionate eyes as he continued to shift his body into her soft curves.

Instinctively, Rin clenched her thighs tighter around him, his now golden orbs causing her to intake a breath as they swirled with emotions. Sesshomaru's arousal became evident through his pants as he thrust his covered member hard against her clothed entrance.

With his hand fastened to her jaw, Sesshomaru turned her head to the side, bending his head, placing his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Do you 'think' I would do this with another?" His tone was suave, deep with baritones.

Rin shivered as his breath fanned into her ear and shuffled her tresses, she began to speak, but Sesshomaru's movement enabled her to form a sentence. His strong hips caused her to quake and writhe. The fire spread from her stomache throughout her limbs, her fingers tingled. She desperately wanted to touch him, feel his skin under her palms. His eyes told her everything, but the sweet words that poured from his, so usually quiet mouth, made her want to cry with regret for making him jealous.

"Do you?" He whispered with alittle more force, flitting a hot tongue across the outer shell of her ear.

"I…I…was just…I knew…" Rin heavily panted, his grinding slowing down to a gentle nudge.

"Do you 'think' I would defile your trust, your love?" He leaned lower, kissing her neck with romance, as he spoke gently. Freeing her jaw, he curled both hands around her hips. "Do you not know you are my life, my every desire, my woman?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rin fisted the hand that was forgotten in his hair and pulled his head back with a yank. His face snapped back as he began to growl at her, Sesshomaru's sharp features appeared dark in the dim hallway.

"I wanted your attention. I wanted to know that you were mine and only mine. I wanted to make you desire me. For fear that you did desire another." She versed like a true queen, a true Lady to her Lord.

"Attention? I gave you attention every damn night and more. I had your body under mine since our union." He growled proudly, jolting his arousal against her, proving his point.

"I apologize, damn it!" Rin spat in his face.

Sesshomaru glared upon Rin's beautiful face, he youkai was beyond repose. She peeked his blood and now she will pay the consequences.

Her husbanded smirked with those sexy, smooth lips, 'The devious minx to will be taught a lesson, nonetheless.'

"Your boldness, Rin, will not go by unseen or without punishment." Sessomaru promised, holding her hips in his strong grip.

"My boldness! You have no room for judgment to impose on me!" Rin snipped, her angry features looking more like a pout to his youkai eyes.

Sesshomaru always did love her angry moments, she would give him the hardest time, literally. Amber slits glowered upon her as he felt the feral growl build into his chest, 'Only Rin would talk to me in such a way, but I will not even take such disrespect. I've been too lenient upon you, my little minx.'

Having her body pressed firmly into the confines between the chisels of the stone walls digging into her back, and his muscled chest in the front of hers, Sesshomaru was going to begin his lessons.

With great accuracy, his right clawed hand shifted the slit of her dress to the side. Lifting the silk above her soft thighs, exposing the lovely deep crimson underwear go his lustful gaze. Mirth swarmed his lower region.

Sesshomaru gently stroked his hand from the dress to the material of her underwear, his rough fingers finding great pleasure in the texture of pure silk. His eyes sought hers with mischief, playing his fingers along in a curious manner.

"Please, Sesshomaru don't-" Rin tried to plead, but all too late.

He ripped the flimsy cloth with ease.

"With what I'm about to do to you, those will not be needed." He smirked at her shocked expression, his voice so darkly promising.

* * *

:**Until Next Time**:

Oh my, did I just leave you poor Reader's with a cliffie….AGAIN! Muhahahaha, I believe I did. Awe, I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself…

It must be some sort of disease…highly contagious I heard, be careful. Hehehehe. Oh my, did I do another good job? You know, I hate to admit this but me being so young, I've been considering trying out competitions for awards with my stories.

Buuuut I just don't think they are good enough just yet, to cut the mustard…hehehehe…Anyways, I hope you like this. Because the next chapter, just might be that one chapter..hehehe. I'll keep you guessing.

NOTE: I said, in the beginning, that the chapies will be short and I didn't lie..hehehehe.

Wow, you still haven't Reviewed me? That's just wrong, I'm slightly hurt. I write Readers and this is all I get…I'm deeply hurt. Maybe I should just quite writing…hehehehe.


	5. Author's Note

Well, well, well. I've finally got my first, I don't want to say 'bad' Review, buuuut it isn't a pleasant one. And I never in all my life thought I would have to post an annoying Author's Note in all my life, buuut this calls for attention to all Reader's and Reviewer's alike.

WARNING:

This is going to get alittle intense with language and I'm not going to hold back, please if you are a good Reviewer, just ignore this and go on about your day, if you are a 'bad' Reviewer, please continue.

Rules Of My Stories:

1) Listen the hell up! This is my damn story and anything goes, got it? Thought so.

2) When a Reviewer wants to get all smart-ass about a story know this, it's fiction dumbass.

3) When wanting to get snooty about the clothing and refer to the true dates: Did I ever say what the era was? Nope. Did you ever think that demons didn't exist back then either? Nope.

4) If you have some attitude problems with the story, simple, do not read it. Wow, that was soooo hard.

5) If you do not even have a good story or even a damn Author, certainly do not tell me what the hell to do.

6) When I write my stories I try not to make as little errors as possible, hence why it takes so long to Update.

7) (refering to all Reviewer's) All Author's, no matter how crappy the story, are to be respected for at least trying.

8) I can and WILL let my characters say anything and everything I damn well want them too.

9) If you have a problem with my stories and are rude, first of all, email. Do not Review. A 'bad' Reviewer is not worthy to stay with all my wonderful other Reviewer's. Got that, too? I knew you were a smart one.

10) Currently every single Reviewer has loved my cliff-hangers and enjoys the suspense. Yes, suspense. That's what I want for the Reader.

11) Final rule: If you do not except any of these rules, then stop Reviewing and do not bother reading my stories. Rude Review's are not only a waste of your time, it's a waste of mine. Although I do want all times of Review's, distasteful Review's will not go unnoticed and I will get purterbed extremely quickly.


	6. Grazing the Hidden Meaning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, not even the hair from Inuyasha's hairbrush.

WHHHHHYYYYY! Hahaha, wow, I have to say, I have the most eccentric little Reviewers I have ever read from. You guys just crack me up soooo much. I'm reading the Review's and I about fall apart from laughter. I can't believe how adorable you all are. Hehehe.

I want to thank all the Reader's who responded to my distress. Thank You Very Much! I was beside myself that whole night. I didn't want to put an Author's Note like that and I know I must seem like a crazed Author, buuuuut I was extremely upset. All the Reviewer's who have Reviewed mutliple times is not the one who left the bad Review. This had been he/she's first Review. I'm sorry I went alittle...'overboard' but I'm a strong-willed girl and getting that type of Review, sadly, made me upset/hurt. But all my awesome Reviewer's came to the call and made me feel on top of the world the very next day. Thank you!

Exspecially Sai. You really made me get in gear!

Weeeeell, I've had an interesting little thing with a Reader of mine, they wanted me to Roleplay….and of course I've never done it, but I'll try anything once…almost anything…hahaha. It was interesting, but I just couldn't get the hang of it…hahaha, I ended up doing all the work. Hahaha. It was fun though. Buuuut that will be the last time…

If you are a Reader and you want to contact me my email address is since I had someone write me a Review buuut their email was hidden and they waited me to contact them.

Anyways, enough jabber on with the damn story. Since my lovely Reviewer's convinced me enough, I decided, A good lemon is in order! Or did I!

**ENJOY!**

Rin opened her mouth for a silent gasp at his bold remark, her hands moved to clutch his forearms. The muscles under her fingers jumped and tightened. No words past between them for several minutes, seeming like hours. The mood was fun, snippy, and temperamental before…

But now, it was quiet, words being spoken with the body, eyes, even their breath. Sesshomaru spoke volumes with his still posture, his face leaning toward hers to touch her nose with his.

He only stared at her.

Sesshomaru's features no longer sharp, but relaxed and passionate. His lovely amber eyes half-lidded as he moved his nose to skim across her upper-left cheek and then back to her nose once more. A simple gesture that Rin had known since he first began to court her.

**Four Years Earlier**

"Good grief, he would want to see me out here in the late of the night," Rin grumbled holding her thick long coat to her petite form, "In the damn middle of winter no less."

Sesshomaru had wrote Rin a letter two days in advance, wishing her to meet him in a secret location upon his estate. Currently Rin was the head of her village, protector, and warrior. She met Sesshomaru by chance, of course, they battled…Her ending upon her back, Sesshomaru with gash in his right side and both exhausted.

A stalemate.

Since then, only friendly arguments at his meetings, but now, he had requested her to meet him for urgent discussion. When Rin first read the scroll, she blushed and laughed heartily, but then she noticed another piece to the scroll.

Turning the parchment over she read on, 'I know you are taking this lightly. Rin, you are to be at this location, midnight or I will bring you there, personally.'

He had requested her to meet in the garden, the secret area with the lovely dark blue roses, she adored them. Giving a puzzled glance, she thought, 'Why the hell would he want to meet here…'

"Rin."

His voice was so debonair and deep when he called to her, especially when he spoke her name, always catching her attention. When her chocolate eyes snapped toward the sound of his voice, her eyes widened in shock. Turning her gaze, Rin's cheeks flustered red, she almost fell over.

Sesshomaru stood there, with only his pants and boots on. His deep exhales of breath steaming out into the chilled air. A broad shoulder forming into a manly chest, sloping into hills of muscled abs.

"W-what…" She began, but he moved forward, the snow under his feet gave a gentle 'crunch'.

Rin was rooted to the ground as his glorious body stopped in front of her. His eyes staring down at her, he was gauging her reaction carefully. Her breathe puffing out, giving her away. He moved then, leaning down.

Her nose was cool against his warm one, her eyes full of shock and confusion. Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly, gliding his nose against her cool, flustered cheek.

His lips parted as he continued the sweet gesture, warm breath gushing across her cold skin. Sesshomaru's quick eyes shimmered into hers.

"Marry me?"

**Present Time**

"Sesshomaru…" Rin spoke softly.

His lips crushed into hers, meshing the soft flesh, quickening the heart, rushing the blood throughout the body thoroughly. Sesshomaru moved his body against her, the slightest motion causing a groan to ripple from his chest into hers. His tongue pushed past her sweet lips, he felt her hands grip his arms passionately. The material of his pants pressed roughly against the silken of her. He shifted once more, pushing his hips, her thighs opening ever so slightly into an embrace.

Rin gave a struggled arch into him, his seductive tongue coursing chaos upon her mouth. He dominated her instantly, his body hard against hers, his mouth rampaging, his hands flowing up the curve of her waist to the rounds of her breasts. Sesshomaru leaned his body back, unlatching his lips from hers. Golden eyes narrowed as he watched her.

Noting every action, memorizing every gasp, tightening of the muscles, and facial reactions.

His left hand ghosted to her stomach, applying pressure with his palm, while his right hand went to her throat. The beautiful white column tensed as he used the point of his fingers to graze around and grasp it gently. His slit orbs caught how she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

'Oh God, she's beautiful when she's like this.' Sesshomaru could barely contain his need for her, but he was insistant on giving Rin his fool passion. He loins already burned and ached its protest at this drawn out foreplay.

Rin held in her wanton moan as she felt his claws draw around the skin of her throat. She kept her eyes shut until she felt a warm deft pressure against the left of her bottom lip. Snapping her eyes open, his ambers captured her cinnamon. Rin gleamed in glee as his tongue lapped at her wounded lip for a second time. Her lips tingled from his hot kiss and her mouth yearned for his, learning up she went to kiss him, but he moved his head way from her seeking lips. A cute pout reached her face as she looks as though she was about to cry. Sesshomaru dipped toward her once more, her face looking hopeful, he stopped short.

"You are under punishment. You do not get to initiate any part of this act tonight." He ordered to her with a low voice, Rin's face was priceless.

Her eyes narrowed, mimicking her husbands, her body stiffened. This was the nights he lived for, the nights when Rin was at her most defiant. Her most unwilling stage to give him what he wanted. Sesshomaru could feel the youkai inside clawing to brake free. His body knew such nights as these well and was ready to bring his woman to her knees.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru spoke. "Your struggle will be futile, Rin."

**Until Next Time!**

Hahahahahaha, honestly, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but...I decided against it. I want to make this lemon blow your mind up. Soooo, I'm going to put all the great wanton thoughts into the next chapter. Yep, the next chapter is the offical lemon, I know, we've been through so much, buuut this is how it has to be...hahahahahaha..

Weell, my lovely Reviewer's go on, I promise to behave if you Review and I won't tear down a building.


End file.
